Marvel: 2010-07-02 - Where Angels Fear to Tread. Simone joins the X-Men!
It's been a pretty hectic last few days for the resident art teacher, but she wouldn't trade it for the world! She's sent word the the ever busy Professor and they've arranged a time to meet. So promptly at that time after the day's classes, Simone makes her way to his office. She's all smiles as usual despite her list of things to discuss! "Hey Professor.. " she greets. "How are you doing? " Xavier glances up and smiles lightly. "Good afternoon Simone. I am doing quite well. How did the summer course go so far? Did you ever get the group together about doing that play?" He sounds friendly and relaxed. As relaxed as the professor ever seems in either case. Simone shakes her head. "No not yet, but I hope we can. I think every one is more interested in the Summer Social dance at the moment so their energy has been focused on that." she grins as she takes a seat at the chair in front of his desk. "Other wise the classes are going well. Piotr is doing great, I think he his enthusiasm is even spreading to a few of the more reluctant students." she chuckles. A slight nod, "Piotr is a good man." He appears distracted at the mention of the dance, then again, how can a man in a wheelchair not be distracted by such a thing? "I hope it goes well, the dance that is. Now, how many I help you today?" Simone arches a brow at the Professor and grins. "I don't see why it wouldn't.. you ARE planning to attend aren't you?" she smiles. Wheelchair or not, every one is invited and should come! "Ah well I've got quite a few things actually." she says with some excitement. I've found one of my friends from Seattle. Kyle and I came upon him when we were out doing some errands. I've put him up in a hotel. " she sighs out. "He says the night we were attacked he was captured.. he isn't sure who they were but the facility that held him is some where in the state, out in one of the rural areas to the north.. " "Umm...not really." Xavier smiles politely however. "I am the headmaster of the school, it sort of dampens the fun of the students after all." He then nods, "Yes, I have heard of that," his mouth turning down into a frown. "I can try to interview him and with his permission even see if I can cause the memories to resurface. This does cause me concern, that he was held somewhere against his will. I have not heard of such a facility, but considering how close it could potentially be to us...," but he then shakes his head slightly. "I am assuming he is a mutant of course." He knows he is, but Xavier doesn't always blurt out everything he knows for sure. Simone nods, she'll try to convince Jean or Scott to get Charles to attend the dance later anyway. But for now more important matters need to be focused upon. "He's the one who helped me out when I was thrown out of my house when my mother realized I was a mutant.. He is gifted like every one else in the house was..." she says. "Not unlike you he wanted to help mutants.. " she grins a bit weakly "We may not have gone about things in the best way, our resources and I admit our maturity weren't very high. " she shrugs her shoulders. It's not an excuse, but she seems to regret certain decisions. she says crossing her arms over her chest. "I think they were experimenting upon him, and whoever they were they did kill two of our other friends..and they may be the ones who've attacked me recently. "Jonas is a good guy Professor.. I owe him so much. I don't know how he feels about continuing school, but he could be willing to help in other ways.." "I take it Jonas does not have a high school diploma?" Xavier then says, "I will look into him if you like and see what I can gather information wise. Still, the school safety is of the utmost importance. If these people that attacked you are watching him...it could place you and the school in danger Simone. We should take this path very warily, especially since you likely had to leave a trace record at the hotel of who was renting it. Do you believe he would find my assistance acceptable?" Simone shakes her head. "I don't think so. Most of the group were drop outs.. I think one or two of the others managed to graduate, or would have.." she sighs. "Honestly I don't know.. being held by those people has changed him some I think.. how could it not? But I can't abandon him, Professor. He deserves my help at the very least. Kyle's looking after him too, so you could see what he thinks of him. I admit I'm highly biased." she offers a small grin. "I understand. And sometimes the risk is well worth it, especially if your heart calls out for you to offer a helping hand." He slides a paper over to you. "Write where he is if you wish me to speak with him. Though let him know that I am coming. Tell him, nine o'clock tomorrow night." Xavier's blue eyes are intense. "I will do everything I can to protect him, as long as it is not from himself Simone. I will not remove free will." Simone laughs. "You don't seriously think I'd ask you to do that?" she pfss. She shakes her head. "He's welcome to make his own decisions Professor, I'd never want to bend his will by anything other than how it's normally done.. With caring words and showing him he can be safe again. And maybe even find a home here, like I have.. if that's feasible." she notes and scrawls the number of the hotel onto the paper. "I'll let him know you'll be contacting him.." she says almost leaning back in the chair. Her wings do make it a bit difficult some times. "I also want to say I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you on your other offer.. I wanted to make sure I could commit.. life gets so complicated, you know? But after finding Jonas, with what happened to Kyle and Andrea that night.. and reading what those.. Friends of Humanity organizations are doing.. I think I'm ready to help you, in any way that I can. I don't want to stand by and let others be caught and killed by whoever these people are. Not when I know I can do something about it." Xavier nods at your words, understanding them. Xavier then listens on the second offer, "Yes, membership to the X-Men." He weighs your words and then smiles, "I'm pleased to hear this." He accepts the paper back and skims it. He then drops it into the trash, having it already memorized. "Now," and he pulls out a device from his desk drawer and hooks it into his computer. He then starts to type up a few things. Soon he slides the metal pad over to you. "Go ahead and place your finger on this, it will scan your finger print. Also," and he passes a mic over to you, "Talk into this. Say anything you want, it is just to memorize your voice for security purposes. This will need to be done before you can access the sub-levels." Simone arches a brow at the security pad and then places her finger there. Then she peers at the mic, smiling self conciously and says "um, Hello, Mic check?" then she turns her gaze back at the headmaster. "Soo, there's another sublevel? below the basement?" how interesting! A nod at that, "Though you will only be accessing Sub-Level 2 and Sub-Level 3. Though I suggest you leave Sub-Level 3 alone for now, until you are permitted access to the equipment there. Safety reasons." Yes, Xavier doesn't want Simone trying to fly a plane into the side of the cliff instead of out of it. But he smiles a bit at the thought. "Scott is the field leader, so he is a good man to speak with. Furthermore, you will want to choose a codename for yourself. Ah!" Xavier rolls away and pulls out some books, using his finger prints and who knows what else to access a little safe. He puts everything back for a comlink within one hand, a tiny thing that hides within the ear. He wheels back over and hands it over to you. "Welcome to the team. There is also Jean, Warren, Hank, Bobby, Piotr and Kurt on the team as well. I wish I could make at least one or two other recruitment, for a full-fledged team. It certainly helps as often not all members are available to respond to a mission at a single moment." Simone has no need to fly a plane! but she'd obey the rules anyway. "Ah sure.." she smiles a bit sheepishly. She accepts the comlink and the earpiece. "Thank you.. I'll do my best not to let you or the others down." she smiles. "Well perhaps Jonas will be interested. He's no stranger to standing up for what he believes in, or for his friends.. " since Bobby and Piotr are involved too perhaps one doesn't need to be a teacher to help! "Perhaps, but I have someone in mind. Though Miss Frost might have scooped him up first unfortunately. The man named Logan." Xavier leans back as the computer commits the proper information to file and he soon exits out of the secure program. "It is difficult to grasp anything of his past, his mind is very...chaotic. However, I have also seen him fight. We shall have to see. Ah, that reminds me, I wanted your opinion on something. You seem a very level-headed and compassionate individual. Have you personally met Emma Frost as of yet?" Simone ohhhs? "... Yes.. we've had a few run ins..with Logan that is.." then she shakes her head "I think Kurt and I saw her once.. but we didn't really interact any.. She seemed to be helping some fellow from a coffee shop, they appeared to know each other." She blushes at the compliments. "Ah..thank you, I try to be.. I can't really comment on Miss Frost, but Logan helped me when I was attacked.. and he apparently has assisted others when in need. He's.. very.. gruff, but I think under the rough stuff, he's a decent man." A nod at that, "I suspect that as well Simone. Miss Frost offered a chance to interact between the schools, however our school is meant to be secretive and protective of the students involved. If I accepted the offer, it would only be with fellow mutant individuals from her school. Perhaps even a chance to exchange students potentially. Emma has unknown goals, but I believe she is pro-mutant in the end." Simone mmmms as she considers this, briefly biting her bottom lip. "We certainly can't help change people's minds alone. There is always a risk, but some times it's worth it. " she replies, still pondering. "And having an opportunity to reach out to other mutants would mean we have the chance to help them, perhaps in ways that Miss Frost can't." "Loving and compassion is not in her internal dictionary I fear, though she perhaps needs them. She is a beautiful and intelligent woman, but so...cold." Xavier shakes his head slightly. He may be an old man, but he still has a darn working body too! To say he wasn't tempted would be like calling a Logan a girl. "This is a difficult decision. But I suppose it can prove beneficial in the long-term, one can help. Miss Frost has questionable associations, but perhaps even then that could prove beneficial." Xavier falls silent and thoughtful, his gaze distant. Simone tilts her head. "Does she? What sort of associations? Perhaps she's got reasons to have them? Like how cops often have less than legal friends.. informants and the such? " she doesn't know, she can only guess. She considers his words about the woman some more. "Cold doesn't always mean bad.. it could be she's just very controlled? protective of herself, her feelings. It happens.. some times." she says softly. "Yes, I agree on both accounts." Xavier then moves to type on his computer, "Just a moment please." He prints out a sent e-mail and soon a piece of paper comes from the printer talking about The Inner Circle. He says, "You may take that, though please destroy it when you are finished with it for security reasons. I don't wish for the children to get a hold of it." Simone reads over the note, her brow creasing momentarily. "Hellfire? heh, wasn't that a New York club that Ben Franklin was a part of? for ah.. social reasons.." she murmurs a bit. "So are they like the Illuminati or something?" she asks and hands the paper back to him to get rid of. "The Hellfire Club is a membership only club, very high class," Xavier explains. "I've visit it before a number of years ago. Still, the place beneath its surface, is what I am most concerned about." Xavier accepts it back and goes to have it shredded. Simone nods as she folds her hands onto the edge of the desk. "What do you think they want? I mean power and control is pretty well, usual. Politicians, company CEO's.. that's a driving force of humanity I'm afraid. How high are they aiming? Are we talking about puppet government type stuff?" "Potentially I fear. That is what concerns me. Just how deeply involved is Miss Frost and if she is keeping tabs on them and using them for her own means or truly believes what the organization is aiming for." Xavier sighs at that. "There is another thing to be concerned of. She is a telepath Simone. I shall be having to let people know soon. Individuals will need to practice meditation and mental self-control to prevent confidential thoughts from coming to the surface of their mind. Miss Frost does not have the hesitates I do about privacy." Not that Xavier is perfect mind you, but he doesn't ease drop constantly if he can help it. He then confesses, "I want to believe in her Simone. I want to give her a chance. Scott is a good man, but this is not something I can speak to him about. I already know his answer, he would wish to keep the school secret and protected from any risk." Simone nods at this. "Is it possible for a non psion to resist a telepath?" she didnt' think it was so! She smiles when Xavier mentions Scott. "He is a good man, but I think his protective streak tends to overwhelm him some times.. but there are worse challenges in the world than that. " she softly chuckles. "You may be surprised what a non-psion can do Simone. Furthermore, if you prevent surface thoughts from appearing, a lot of times telepaths will not look deeper for the answers." Xavier then chuckles, "Overwhelms him? That is an interesting way to put it." Simone grins and shrugs lightly. "So ah.. how does one do that then? Start concentrating only on something else? " she inquires, quite interested. Hey if it can help keep every one safe she's all about at least learning all she can about the concept. A nod, "Either thinking about something innocent, such as one's favorite color or a funny television show they saw. The safest means is usually emptying your mind. Closing access to certain trails of thoughts, refusing to think about them or finish certain thoughts. Such as, what is the first thing you think of when I mention Kurt?" Simone laughs. "Oh god, don't do that to me or yourself! " she blushes terribly! He's her boyfriend, what is she going to think of! Blue and a mess of other things that aren't fit to print! To her credit she does try to get those thoughts out of her head and tries to concentrate on something less embarrassing such as Cinnamon Rolls. They are so delicious after all! Xavier actually laughs, even if he blushes slightly himself. "My, my....I was thinking something more romantic than that. Just goes to show you my age. The point is, certain words or phrases can cause you to automatically empty out your mind and concentrate on what is happening instead of your internal dialogue. Such as the name 'Kurt', could cause you to empty your mind and rather think of any and all ways on how to gather information on what they know 'of Kurt', rather than revealing what you know of him. " Simone covers her face and laughs. Oh so embarrassed! Evil man! "I'm going to need a lot of practice apparently." she murmurs, shaking her head. "I've never been good at the whole Om, empty your mind.. I'd probably be better trying to just think of something else. Other wise my mind is going to wander to where even angels fear to tread." she giggles some. Xavier shakes his head, "Well, if you want to practice yoga, Siobhan is interested in that form of meditation. Scott also practices, as does Jean since it assists with her powers in general." He then clears his throat, trying to forget what he saw in your mind. Simone sighs and smirks. "Remember, you did that to yourself.." she says. "You should have picked something less ... colorful." she laughs, still pink as a cat's paw. She then coughs. "Anyway ah, I'll certainly talk with them, see what's possible." "There are also books on meditation in the library. Do not hesitate to check them out." Xavier clears his throat once again, "Duly noted. Is there anything else I can assist you with?" Simone ponders a moment. There was something wasn't there? Er ah. "Oh yes!" she says, still a bit pink. "I spoke with Kyle about Andrea.. has he asked for her file yet? " she inquires. "Ah, no he hasn't. I'll have it posted on the teacher's board if you would like? It is accessible on the internal server only, for security reasons of course." Basically, the server that doesn't have internet access to it, so it can't be hacked. Simone nods. "He's specifically interested in her parents and or guardians, he feels we can help her better if we have a bit more background information and could perhaps talk with them." she says. A shake of her head. "Father is not part of the picture since she was a small child. Mother is legally not in the picture due to neglect. Andrea specially requested her current guardian who is also her lawyer. His name is Jeremiah Alexander Matthers, or Jerry. He is a good man, and very close to Andrea. Andrea makes most of the decisions in her life, though she often confers with Jerry. I think more to protect his feelings than because she really feels she needs his advise. Not that she does not respect him," just to clarify on that. "I have not examined it too closely, but like I stated before, the two are very close and loyal to one another. You shall likely have to speak with him for more information about Andrea's past, but he will not say anything if he believes it would betray her confidence." Simone nods. "I'll let Kyle know.. I realize having her Bodyguards with her any time she's off campus with the others is very challenging, hopefully with some more insight we'll be able to figure out some other possibilities that will keep her and the other students safe." she says "I think that's really all I had on my list.. Oh.. I've made some progress with Jono, he's finally stopped holding it all in.. it won't belong before the area in the woods I prepared is cleared out. " she smirks. "I asked him not to go out there alone, but he doesn't seem interested in heeding that.. I don't want to make an issue of it if you think he'd be okay without supervision.." "Ah, yes, please have him try and practice in the same area repeatedly. I would greatly appreciate that....nicer to the wildlife." Xavier smiles a bit. "It depends. Theoretically if he blows himself up no harm, no foul, it won't kill him. But he might be upset at himself." Simone makes a bit of a face and then grins. "Oh I installed some sonic devices to ward off the critters and marked out the area with some ribbons. They won't be staying in the area even when we aren't there." she says. So thoughtful isn't she? "But I won't press the issue with him then, since I'd rather him use the area when he needs. " she brushes at her bangs. "I guess that's really it.. if there's anything else I can help with just let me know?" "You have helped more than enough Simone. I am happy to have you as a member of not only the team and staff here, but also to count you as a friend. Fate has been kind to me to have brought you into our lives." Xavier sounds sincere too, quite so. Simone is very glad to hear him count her as friend. She smiles brightly "Thank you Professor.. I feel very blessed too. It's been a roller coaster ride, but in the end, I am very grateful for where I've ended up. " She moves to stand up. She's got work to do! Annnd she might just go to find Jean so she can convince the gal to bring Charles to the dance. The other staff will be there! so one more teacher won't put a crimp in any one's groove!